


heartsong

by nickofhearts



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, theatre of the grotesque
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/pseuds/nickofhearts
Summary: Noctis has some...inclinations.





	1. you're gonna catch a cold

**Author's Note:**

> the thing is, this was supposed to be a humorous fic wherein noct finds _actual_ sex with ardyn to be incredibly unsatisfying after he's been having all these t e r r i b l e dreams, but uh. this happened instead.

“I’m only taking what’s _owed_ me,” Ardyn says, placing a hand lightly on Noct’s chest. His expression is kind, but the knife in his fingers isn’t, cutting Noct open.

Noct strains against the bonds that hold him against the table, the gag in his mouth, but it’s inexorable, all of it. He can’t even move an inch as Ardyn opens up his chest, cracking the bones apart to get at his heart. It hurts so much that he can’t concentrate on anything else, nothing but each deep slice of Ardyn’s knife into his chest, the thin slivers he peels off Noct’s still-beating heart.

He shudders all the way to his toes at the first touch of flesh to Ardyn’s lips, like he can _feel_ it, each bitter mouthful that slips down Ardyn’s throat.

“ _Delicious_ ,” Ardyn says, licking the blood from his fingers. He kisses the tears from Noct’s cheeks, salt for his meal, and then he digs his fingers in for another piece.

Noct wakes up screaming, hands clawed tight in the sheets. He can _still feel it,_ that horrible deep ache in his chest when Ardyn had reached into it, tearing out morsels. He stumbles blindly to the bathroom, barely with enough mind to throw the lock on the door before he’s gotten a hand on himself, stripping his cock and coming harder than he ever remembers coming in his life.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Noct groans, collapsing against the door, legs turned to butter.

 

 

Ardyn takes one of Noct’s hands in his, tracing slow lines over his fingers. He smiles. 

Noct knows what’s next, but the pain that comes when Ardyn cradles a finger in his hands and then snaps it on a clean break is still enough to make him scream. He clenches his other hand in the folds of Ardyn’s soft jacket, tears streaming from his eyes, but Ardyn only murmurs, shhh, _shhh,_ before moving on to the next finger.

Noct wakes up _shaking_ , cradling his hand to his chest.

He might be crying, but he can’t tell, his throat closed up tight. 

At least he didn’t wake screaming, so he hasn’t woken anyone else up. Noct edges his trembling hand beneath the covers, the lightest of touches to his cock, and the pleasure that seizes through him is so incredible that he doesn’t know how he ever lived without it. 

 

 

It’s somewhat of a disappointment then when Ardyn aims Prompto’s gun at him, an empty threat. Noct’s waiting for Ardyn to force him to his knees, shove the gun in his mouth, tell him it’s _only fitting_ , but Ardyn merely makes a few grand gestures and goes on his way again.

_Right,_ Noct thinks, those were only dreams.

That night, Ardyn does everything Noct was thinking of, and more. He holds Noct’s hand flat to the table and asks if he wants it, the barrel of the gun to the back of his palm.

“ _More than anything,_ ” Noct doesn’t say, but Ardyn knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompto: so you’ve been having nightmares huh? wanna talk about it?  
> noct: …not really  
> *silence for an indeterminate amount of time*  
> noct: i’ve been dreaming about ardyn  
> prompto: _oh_ that’s rough man  
>  noct: and then i wake up hard  
> prompto: WAIT WHAT  
> noct: you asked  
> prompto: I DIDN’T WANT TO KNOW THAT  
> *silence for an indeterminate amount of time*  
> prompto: i’m trying to erase the last ten minutes from my memory
> 
> prompto, after getting kidnapped by ardyn: noct is going to be REALLY upset about this but not for the reason you think


	2. from the ice inside your soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe...i will just make this a series of noct being seriously into shit he shouldn't be into? *coughs* not that...i ever considered filling that prompt of noct getting gangbanged by niflheim elite or anything, nope.

Ardyn's daemon form was— _fuck_ , Noct swallowed thickly, trying not to get distracted, but Ardyn now towered over him _even more_ than before, a thing of shadows and menace; wicked claws and jagged horns that reached towards the sky that wasn't, gleaming yellow eyes that were the only light in this place of the beyond. Noct discreetly adjusted his pants, but the motion didn't go unnoticed by Ardyn who _flew_ on two majestic wings of rippling darkness, knocking him to the floor. 

"Why _Noct,_ " Ardyn said to him, close enough that his breaths blew into Noct's face, hot and smelling of the iron tang of blood. "I _do_ believe you're rather _enjoying this_."

-

Ardyn's claws dug into his hips, scoring deep lines, and Noct arched back, wanting _more_. 

"Please," he begged, though he knew it was useless.

Ardyn's tail moved deeper into him, shadowy and twisting—it felt both formless and too-thick; Noct clenched down on nothing, but it was definitely there, stretching him open, making him pant with the exertion. 

"Are you to defeat me like _this_ , Noctis? Mewling and _weak_ ," Ardyn hissed at him.

Noct whined, struggling. He wanted more, he _needed_ it, the fate of the world seemed something abstract and intangible against the pressure of Ardyn holding him to the floor, making Noct moan as he fucked him, tail twisting inside him.

He came almost as an afterthought, pleasure that crashed into his nerves and somehow he was still hard, delirious with it. 

Ardyn drew his tail out slowly, shoved Noct onto his back to sink his cock into him. "What a pretty picture you make, Noct," Ardyn purred at him, thrusting forward and making him gasp, throat raw with breaths he couldn't quite get out. "But not much of a _king."_

-

Noct woke up, so hard that he barely shifted his hips, the covers brushing against his cock, and he came, shuddering, thinking of Ardyn's eyes in the darkness and the claws he could still feel on his hips.


End file.
